


3 for the price of 1

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Clone Sex, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kakashi gets wrecked, M/M, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Yamato|Tenzou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Kakashi indulges Tenzo with a bit of birthday sex.Written for Tenzo's birthday and for day ten of Ten Days of Tenzo!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 177





	3 for the price of 1

Kakashi was lounging on the couch, reading  _ Icha-Icha Paradise  _ with his legs stretched out _. _ The Jounin turned to look at the clock on the wall and sighed. Tenzo was supposed to be home nearly an hour ago. Apparently, Minato had been kept late at the office again. 

Kakashi knew of his boyfriend's crazy sense of honor.  _ Yes _ , guarding the Hokage was an important job… but Minato could handle being down  _ one guard  _ long enough for Tenzo to have a day to celebrate his _ birthday _ . 

Besides, Minato-sensei could protect himself just fine. Kakashi sighed, readjusting himself on the couch as he continued to wait. Kakashi had wanted to cook, or do  _ something  _ for the love of his life on his birthday, but Tenzo had  _ insisted  _ that they could get takeout after they did whatever it was he had planned. 

Kakashi hoped it was sex. 

He had just come back from a mission two days ago, and they hadn't really had a chance to get…  _ reacquainted _ with each other. 

Kakashi nearly started reading his favorite book over again when a familiar chakra buzzed warmly outside the door.  _ Finally.  _

Kakashi moved to sit up, but paused when not one, but  _ two  _ Tenzos walked in the door. 

"Maa… took you long enough to get home." Kakashi spoke with a smile. Neither one answered him, their sly grins making his poor neglected dick perk up a bit with interest. The Tenzo on the left, which Kakashi was  _ mildly  _ certain was actually the clone, stepped forward. He was in Kakashi's space and lifting him up and over his shoulder like some sort of caveman carrying a woman off to bed her. 

Frankly, Kakashi thought it was hot, and didn't fight it as he was manhandled and carried down the hallway. 

Kakashi's brain was flowing with all sorts of filthy ideas as he was tossed onto the bed. Tenzo had  _ never  _ agreed to clone sex before. He had said he was uncomfortable with it, and Kakashi had respected that. And yet… here he was having his clothes ripped off by a clone. 

"Mm… happy birthday indeed." Kakashi drawled, watching the clone toss his things chaotically throughout the room. Even during sex, Tenzo was always a very neat and tidy person. Perhaps it was because this last mission had taken him over a month to complete. (And truthfully Kakashi nearly killed himself trying to get back in time for Tenzo's birthday.) 

The two men still hadn't said a word. "You aren't going to talk to me, Tenzo?" Kakashi asked softly while his leg wrappings were being removed, his mismatched gaze locked onto the man standing off to the side. 

Tenzo huffed a laugh, smirking as he uncrossed his arms. "So you know which one is me, do you?" He answered with a smile, prowling over towards the bed as the clone got the last bit of Kakashi undressed. He wasn't left alone for long. Tenzo crawled over him, pressing his weight down onto Kakashi's smaller body as their lips finally met. 

Kakashi drank in the taste of Tenzo. They had hardly had a moment together at all since Kakashi had been home. He had been far too exhausted from his mission, and Tenzo was working long days lately with Minato. Their tongues met and Kakash nearly lost himself in the wonderful lips that pushed insistently against his. He could feel every bit of Tenzo's love being forced out into this kiss, and Kakashi could do nothing but moan as their bodies were slotted together so perfectly. 

Kakashi ran his fingers through shaggy brown hair, but nearly jumped out of his skin as his arms were intercepted and pulled over his head. Apparently, the clone had snuck around to the head of the bed. Once Kakashi's shinobi instincts calmed down, he could feel his cock twitching at the thought of being held down by the man he loved. 

Tenzo pulled back from the kiss, cupping Kakashi's face gently in his palms. "You're alright?" He asked softly, his thumb smoothing over Kakashi's lower lip. The question was simple, but there was more to it than that. Tenzo wanted to know if there was something Kakashi wasn't okay with. Which of course, there wasn't. Kakashi nodded softly, smiling fondly at the sweet man above him. "Anything you'd like." He whispered. 

Tenzo smirked deviously at him, sending a shiver down his spine. Kakashi felt the familiar crawling of the mokuton as his wrists were fastened to what he was assuming was the bed frame. 

Kakashi smirked, rutting his hips forward into Tenzo, who was still perched above him. 

Tenzo was very good at controlling himself in the bedroom… much better than Kakashi had ever been, and just closed his eyes for a moment before retreating. Kakashi groaned. He had hoped that Tenzo didn't plan on teasing him too much, but that wasn't looking very promising. 

Tenzo spread his legs further apart, his strong hands gripping Kakashi's milky thighs. Kakashi attempted to keep his breathing even, ignoring the strong sparks of lust that were coursing through his system. He had always been so  _ weak  _ for Tenzo. The man had a direct line to his cock, and no matter how many times Kakashi managed to sweet talk him out in public… Tenzo was the one in control here. 

Kakashi jumped in surprise when an already slicked up finger traced his hole. He had expected  _ much  _ more teasing, and was pleasantly surprised when the thick finger slowly worked its way inside. 

He  _ also  _ wasn't expecting Tenzo to engulf his cock in his deliciously warm mouth. Kakashi moaned, trying his hardest not to thrust up into his boyfriend's throat. 

The finger probing him and the sinful mouth around his cock was nearly enough to make him come already, but he wasn't able to focus on that for long. 

There was a soft chuckle above his head, and Tenzo's clone was moving his thick cock into Kakashi's line of sight. He licked his lips slowly, putting on a show for the clone before flicking his tongue over the tip. 

The clone groaned, apparently not as reserved in his noises as the real Tenzo was. Kakashi whimpered when a second finger was added, feeling needy and hornier than he had been in quite a long time. 

Kakashi tilted his head back, inviting the clone to take his throat with what he hoped was a sexy wink. He couldn't exactly concentrate on his image when he was careening towards the edge from so much stimulation. 

The clone pressed his cock down on Kakashi's tongue, and even with Tenzo trying to suck his life force out from between his legs, Kakashi managed to swirl his tongue around the flesh in his mouth before engulfing it nearly halfway in one shot. The clone moaned loudly, throwing his head back and using his hands to cup Kakashi's head. Calloused fingers twisted in his hair, and Kakashi nearly came just from that. 

Kakashi moaned around the cock in his mouth, the wonderful weight on his tongue moving just a little bit without his prompting, as if testing for a complaint. Kakashi had none. He loved being used by Tenzo, clone or not, and if Tenzo wanted to fuck his throat… then he had no problems with that. The clone started to thrust forward, small amounts at a time as he began to to fuck his throat in earnest. 

Kakashi could hardly think anymore, his ass filled with what he was pretty sure was three fingers, and his cock still deep in Tenzo's mouth. Drool started seeping out over the sides of his mouth, and his eyes started to water just a bit until finally spots of white flooded his vision. 

Kakashi came harder than he had in quite some time, his boyfriend sucking his essence up like it was nothing, and the cock in his mouth only slowing down a little. The clone moaned, stroking his fingers through Kakashi's hair languidly and occasionally wiping slobber from his cheeks. 

"Well, it looks like someone is having fun." 

Kakashi startled slightly, Tenzo's voice from over by the door being quite a surprise since there were two distinct bodies attached to him in one way or another. 

Tenzo let Kakashi's softening cock out of his mouth with an awful slurping noise, and Kakashi  _ tried  _ turning towards the door, but the erection in his own mouth made that a bit impossible. Three fingers were still pumping slowly in his ass, and he could hardly tell which way was up after that intense orgasm. 

"He's been doing  _ very  _ well." The Tenzo by his legs replied, patting Kakashi's side reassuringly with his free hand. 

Kakashi attempted to speak, but it only came out as garbled nonsense since the clone apparently didn't care to stop fucking his throat. In fact, Kakashi would say that the deviant actually  _ sped up _ , fucking into Kakashi's throat with vigor. Precome and spit were flowing over his cheeks as a fourth finger was slowly added into his ass. Kakashi felt so  _ full  _ and wonderful, and that only amplified as a warm mouth started kissing his chest. 

Kakashi moaned as much as he could, having a hard time breathing but enjoying every second of it, his body jolting as fingers bounced off of his prostate and a tongue teased at his nipples. 

The clone came into his mouth with a loud groan, and Kakashi would be lying if he said he had managed to swallow it all. 

The fingers in his ass slowed, the mouth on his body gentled, and the softening cock pulled away from his throat. 

Kakashi gasped, his chest heaving with every breath as one of the three Tenzos was kind enough to wipe up his face. 

"You did wonderful." Tenzo cooed, stroking his cheek as Kakashi attempted to catch his breath again. He looked around with blurred vision, spotting two naked Tenzos in front of him, and wondering which one was the real one. 

The fingers had never been removed from his ass, so he could only assume the one reverently touching his cheek and kissing along his ribs was the real one. 

"You sent  _ two _ clones?" Kakashi asked, his voice hoarse from the strain of taking a cock so far down his throat. 

Tenzo smirked. "I needed you prepared when I got here." 

The clone with his fingers inside of him took that moment to up his pace, forcing another gasp from Kakashi as he struggled against his mokuton bonds. He could feel new life breathing into his cock as his prostate was struck over and over again. Really, four fingers seemed a bit excessive, but Kakashi wasn't necessarily in any position to argue about it. 

The real Tenzo finally stopped with the soft touches, and joined his clone down by his legs. The fingers were  _ finally  _ removed from within him, though not without a pitiful whine escaping Kakashi's lips without his permission. The clone above him was pushing fingers through his hair again, attempting to keep him calm as his boyfriend's clone stepped aside and let Tenzo take his place. 

Kakashi's hips were lifted slightly, and he was finally allowed the sweet release of real penetration. Tenzo sheathed himself within his ass easily, the slide causing Kakashi to cry out into the room, his bonds creaking a bit as he pulled on them forcefully. He could break them if he tried hard enough, but that wasn't his goal. 

Tenzo remained still, letting Kakashi adjust to the wonderful stretch of the cock that was finally inside him. 

A warm hand gripped his own rapidly hardening erection, and the wetness of the palm clued Kakashi into something else.  _ Lube _ . On his cock. There was only one real purpose for that. Kakashi groaned, even as the clone that had been behind his head crawled around and settled himself in Kakashi's lap. A soft touch was on his face, a gentle request for permission, making sure that Kakashi would actually be able to continue. He nodded, not even sure with his hazy vision that any of them were even looking at him. 

Kakashi  _ wailed  _ when the clone slid down onto his cock. His legs and arms were shaking, his chest heaving as he fought to keep his composure. The clone on his cock mewled, making noises that Kakashi could hardly remember Tenzo ever allowing himself to make. 

The second clone moved up towards his face, and he was suddenly wondering if he was going to have another cock rammed down his throat. Truthfully, he wasn't sure his jaw could handle that. 

Thankfully, the clone only laid on his stomach, cradling Kakashi's face in his hands and kissing him senseless. 

The kiss was broken when Tenzo and the clone started moving at the same time, the clone slamming down on his cock just as Tenzo was pushing in. Kakashi cried out sharply, his throat still raw and his wrists starting to hurt from the mokuton. 

The clone by his face was very intuitive, removing the jutsu shortly after the movements started and helping Kakashi lower his arms back down. Immediately, he was clawing at the sheets, the push and pull of the double stimulation driving him nearly mad. He was going to come again, and he could hardly believe that he could manage that so soon after the first time. 

It had felt like a long time… but had it really been that long? All sense of time had been lost to him as he tried to focus on the Tenzo closest to him. 

"You're doing perfect, Kakashi." He cooed, wiping tears away from Kakashi's eyes that he hadn't even known were there. The pleasure was nearly too much, his body toeing the line of over-sensitivity as he was fucked within an inch of his life. 

"You're so pretty like this. Do you know that? So pretty when you take my cock." The clone continued, whispering sweetly in his ear and skimming his hands along his torso. 

Kakashi shouted, losing his voice halfway through as he came for the second time, spilling inside of the clone with his hands digging into the man's thighs. The clone didn't seem to mind that Kakashi was scratching the hell out of his legs, his own orgasm crashing into him as he covered Kakashi's chest in come. 

Kakashi's vision was gone. The only things that existed to him was his cock and the cock inside of him. It was another minute or two of the clone cooing in his ear before he could blink his vision back into focus. The clone was gone from his lap, disappearing into a puff of smoke off the end of the bed. Tenzo froze inside of him, his entire body tensing as the clone gave him the memories of fucking Kakashi's mouth and then having a cock in his ass. 

Tenzo came from the memories alone, his fingers gripping Kakashi's thighs harshly to the point that he was certain he would have finger-shaped bruises in the morning. 

Kakashi had still barely managed to catch his breath, his sweaty body heaving with exhaustion as the last remaining clone left open mouthed kisses over his skin. 

It wasn't until another minute had passed that Kakashi noticed that the cock inside him wasn't softening. "Are you… using the mokuton to  _ stay hard _ ?" He asked incredulously, his voice cracking embarrassingly. 

Tenzo chuckled, dropping his forehead down to Kakashi's chest as he tried to contain himself. His hands were gripping Kakashi's sides, and sweat was nearly pouring from him. 

The clone popped up into his vision again, assessing him with large brown eyes. "Can you keep going? Can you give us one more?" He asked sweetly, tracing unknown patterns into his side. 

Kakashi groaned, because honestly… he didn't know. He was overwhelmed, full of cum, and he could hardly move his arms anymore. 

But… he wanted to do this. Tenzo knew his limits. He always knew when Kakashi couldn't go any farther.

He  _ trusted  _ this man with his life. 

Kakashi assessed himself carefully. He didn't feel as sensitive as he had expected from his second orgasm… maybe one more was still within reason. Kakashi nodded slowly. "I th-think so." He responded quietly, focusing on regulating his breathing. 

Tenzo covered his body with his own, hugging Kakashi to himself and rolling them over. He felt like a ragdoll, clinging to Tenzo like a lifeline as he was suddenly on top. 

"I-I don't know if I have it in me to be on top." Kakashi spoke weakly, trying to sit up on legs weakened from his orgasms. 

Tenzo shushed him softly, wrapping him in his arms and pulling him back down slowly. He pushed Kakashi's sweaty silver hair out of his eyes. "Don't worry about it, Kakashi. I'll take care of you." 

Warmth spread through his chest at the murmured words, even as he felt the clone positioning himself behind them. 

Tenzo held him tightly, pulling his face in for more kisses, and suddenly he understood why the clone had gone with four fingers. 

Another finger probed his entrance, carefully sliding in alongside Tenzo's cock. Tenzo had added other fingers before… but they had never done  _ this _ . Kakashi mewled, writhing on top of his boyfriend as he was stretched again to accommodate a second cock. 

Tenzo did his best to distract him, kissing him deeply and murmuring praises into his ear, and eventually there were three extra fingers. 

Kakashi was  _ full. Too  _ full. He was whimpering and clawing at the sheets on either side of Tenzo's ribs, and somehow it felt  _ wonderful.  _ The stretch, the touches, the soft words that made his chest flutter. It was worth it, even when the fingers left and the clone's cock nudged into his ass. Kakashi arched his back, wailing as he was breached once again. Tenzo supported the weight of both of them, remaining patient and still even as Kakashi thrashed in pleasure. 

At some point, Kakashi had clenched his eyes shut. The clone was fully seated in his ass alongside Tenzo and Kakashi couldn't even tell which way was up anymore. His throbbing cock was trapped between him and the body beneath him, and the only thing keeping him from floating away into space was Tenzo's fingers running through the hair on his temple. 

Tenzo's words finally started coming back into focus as Kakashi came back to himself, his arms shaking with his effort to release whatever he had his hands fisted in. Maybe it was the sheets, maybe it was Tenzo's skin… he could hardly tell anymore. 

"You're perfect, Kakashi. So perfect for me. It's alright. You can do this." Tenzo whispered, pressing sweet kisses to his forehead and cheeks between sentences. 

Kakashi nodded sharply, forcing his eyes to open so he could look into his lover's eyes. The cocks inside of him shifted slowly, dragging along his walls and pressing against his prostate. 

Kakashi's back was permanently bowed, his mouth open in a silent gasp as he came between them, squeezing the cocks inside of him tightly to the point that neither of them could move. Tenzo was groaning beneath him and behind him, and two sets of hands were clutching him tightly. 

His eyes were shut again as a final wave of pleasure coursed through him, and his body dropped limply onto Tenzo's with a thump. 

The cocks in him had slowly softened, one slipping out slowly before the other, but Kakashi hardly reacted. He was pleasantly numb, his body buzzing in a level of pleasure he had never reached before. 

Tenzo was the only thing on his mind. Sweet, loving Tenzo who had given him insane amounts of orgasmic bliss. Kakashi felt like he was weightless, floating in a white world without a care and with nothing to hold him back. 

When Kakashi came to, it was to Tenzo's clone carefully cleaning him up. The real Tenzo was flat on his back beside him, his chest rising and falling rapidly. The clone finished cleaning him up, and placed one more kiss to the tip of his nose before dispersing. 

Tenzo shook next to him as the clone's memories overwhelmed him again. Kakashi tried to move to comfort him, but found that his arms wouldn't cooperate. Instead, he remained still, his eyes slowly closing as his exhaustion finally claimed him. 

~

Tenzo woke nearly an hour later. He hadn't thought that using clones for sex would be so overwhelming, though he probably should have. Thanks to his clones, Tenzo had experienced five orgasms in rapid succession, and that was enough to take  _ anyone  _ out. 

Kakashi was still asleep next to him, naked and curled into a tiny ball. Tenzo watched him for a minute, admiring the lean lines of his toned body, and thinking about all that Kakashi had done for him today. 

The man was beautiful, and far more than Tenzo felt that he deserved. 

They hadn't gone out. They hadn't gotten dinner. And yet Tenzo felt like this day couldn't have gone any better. Kakashi had asked about clone sex nearly a decade ago at the start of their relationship. He had explained in explicit detail a scene from one of his filthy books about a woman being completely taken by a group of handsome bandits. Of course, using clones had been a weird concept for Tenzo, but the idea had never quite left his mind. 

Today, he had fulfilled one of Kakashi's dreams, along with one of his own. The man had given him  _ everything _ , and with more enthusiasm than Tenzo could have ever asked for. 

Tenzo pulled the comforter up and covered Kakashi with the thick blanket. As much as he wanted to continue staring at his boyfriend's beautiful body, he knew that the man had to be getting cold. 

Tenzo laid down, reaching out and pulling the older man into his arms. Kakashi nestled into his chest, humming softly and wrapping long arms around him as their legs tangled. 

"Happy birthday, Tenzo." Kakashi whispered sleepily. "I love you." 

Tenzo huffed a laugh, smiling giddily as he pressed a kiss into soft silver hair. "I love you too, Kakashi." 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Tenzo indeed! I had a good chunk of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Let me know! As always comments make my day. 💜💜


End file.
